Trixie's Third Story: The Spy
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: This is the third story I’ve wrote, this I’d say is much better then the first two. friends foes spies and chaos emerald mysteries, it all comes down to if Trixie and Tails can overcome all this.
1. Chapter 1 “The Emerald Tracker”

Trixie's Third Story

Trixie's Third Story

Chapter One "The Emerald Tracker."

One day Trixie was asleep when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Trixie as she was putting on her shoes.

Trixie ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh hi Vicky." said Trixie.

"Can you play today?." asked Vicky.

"No I'm sorry Tails and I are going to see if we could fix what's wrong with are chaos emerald finder.." explained Trixie.

"What's wrong with it?." asked Vicky curiously.

"Well before we were taken to Spike's base it pointed outside and the emeralds were with Spike.." said Trixie.

"Oh ok well…I'll see you later Trixie." said Vicky as she walked off.

Vicky walked to a different part of mystic ruin into a clearing.

"When we lived in the oak forest Trixie would play with me all day, now she's too busy with Tails and even Ken gets to spend time with her, and I'm just ignored.." thought Vicky.

Trixie was at Tails' workshop working on their machine.

"Why do you think it pointed the wrong direction?." asked Trixie.

"Well it seems to be working in fine order I don't understand why it did that.." said Tails. "Maybe it detected a different kind of chaos energy." said Tails.

"You mean other then a chaos emerald?' said Trixie.

"I'm not sure either that or its not working well." said Tails with the tiny machine in his hand.

Vicky was still walking when a robot leaped in front of her.

"Ahhh!." yelled Vicky as she was trying to outrun the robot.

She was almost captured until a blue hedgehog came to her rescue and kicked the robot away. The robot was defeated.

"Thanks.." said Vicky.

"Are you ok?." asked the Hedgehog.

"I'm fine, who are you?." asked Vicky.

"I'm Blue the Hedgehog." said the Hedgehog.

Blue was a light blue with dark blue shoes.

"You look at lot like my friend Sonic.." said Vicky.

"Sonic? Isn't he that fast fellow?." asked Blue.

"Yes.." answered Vicky.

"No I'm not very fast except at reading.." said Blue.

They walked home. Meanwhile Trixie and Tails were talking in the workshop.

"Hay it's pointing to something." said Tails surprised.

"Let's see where it leads." said Trixie.

"Ok." said Tails running to see where it would lead him.

"It's pointing to Angel Island, ether there's a chaos emerald their or its not working right and it's pointing to the master emerald." explained Tails.

"What's the master emerald?." asked Trixie confused.

"You mean I never told you? Ok well it a huge emerald that controls the chaos emeralds." said Tails.

"Ok so how do we get there?." asked Trixie.

"Well it looks like we'll have to fly across." said Tails.

Trixie looked at what a long way it was to fly.

"I get tired easily I don't know if I can make it there without stopping." said Trixie looking again.

"Well I guess this would be a perfect time to show you my new plane." said Tails excited. "New plane?." Trixie wondered.

Tails grabbed Trixie's hand and flew fast to show her something.

"Tada! I call her the Pink Glider." said Tails.

It was a new plane that was pink and a light shade of orange and looked very hi-tech.

"Wow what a cool plane." said Trixie.

"Well if you want I'll show you how to fly It." said Tails.

"Me? Wow sure I'd love to learn how to fly a plane." said Trixie very excited.

Tails and Trixie flew up to the Pink Glider and got in the seats.

."Ok is you're seatbelt on?." asked Tails in the back seat.

Trixie looked a little nervous.

."Ok no you start the plane by using this button." said Tails pointing to the button.

Trixie pressed the button and the engine was starting and the propeller was spinning.

"Ok now you use the controls ."explained Tails calmly.

Trixie put her hand on the controls and the plane was flying in the air.

"I'm a little nervous Tails." said Trixie looking back at him.

"It's ok you'll get the hang of It." said Tails.

Trixie was flying the plane very level and was heading to Angel Island.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “Angel Island”

Trixie's Third Story

Chapter Two "Angel Island."

Two people are talking on Angel Island

"So have you seen Sonic around lately?." asked the first person.

"No haven't seen him for a while." said the second person.

Meanwhile Trixie was flying the pink glider.

"Ok now put out the landing gear out." said Tails.

Trixie flicked a switch and the wheals and landing gear came out.

"Ok now land smooth and steady." said Tails pointing to a spot on Angel Island.

Trixie landed the plane perfectly.

"Wow nice job." said Tails as he gave Trixie thumbs up.

Trixie smiled.

"That was great." said Trixie.

They climbed out of the plane and were following the emerald tracker.

"Hay Tails it's good to see you." said the first person.

"Oh hay Knuckles." said Tails.

"Hi Tails have you seen Sonic?." asked the second person.

"Oh hi Amy sorry haven't seen Sonic." said Tails.

Trixie looked at the bright green glow of the master emerald.

"Oh and this is Trixie." said Tails introducing Trixie.

"Hi." said Trixie as she put her arm behind her head.

"Hi." said Knuckles.

"Has anyone seen Sonic!." yelled Amy turning red.

"What's wrong?." asked Trixie.

"Sonic said we would go on a picnic today, I had all this food prepared and got a new dress and everything." explained the pink Hedgehog.

The dress was a dark red and white was around the edges with a rose up in front.

"Hay, take it easy." said Knuckles.

Meanwhile while Tails and everyone were talking Vicky was walking home with Blue.

"So how'd you learn moves like that?." asked Vicky.

"Oh well I know marshal arts." answered Blue.

"Cool how'd you learn that?." said Vicky.

"Well I love to read and when reading in my library I found a book on marshal arts." said Blue.

"Oh too cool, you have a whole library in you're house?." said Vicky smiling.

"Well yes and I found a book about the mysterious Chaos emeralds and I was wondering what there all about, so I came here to find out for myself." said Blue.

"Oh well I think there very powerful and if they fall into the wrong hands then it would be very bad for everything good." said Vicky slowly as she walked with Blue.

But as they were walking they saw the robot that had attacked Vicky but with more robots beside him.

"You're not scaring me off this time." said Vicky.

She pulled out a hammer it was huge and it was blue and red.

"Take this!." she said as she swung her hammer at the robot.

The robots were retreating to the air. Blue watched as Vicky swung her hammer up and jumped and pounded on the ground to make her jump higher. She nailed the robot and the others flew off.

"That's right you'd better leave, because if you come after me again you're going to be sorry!." yelled Vicky to the retreating robots.

"That was amazing." said Blue surprised.

"Oh well I've been practicing, well ever since my forest burned down I've had a lot more time to practice." said Vicky as she sat down with her hammer.

"What's wrong?." asked Blue.

"Well my best friend has a brother now and she's been spending a lot more time with him….it used to be just her and me you know." said Vicky looking to the ground.

Blue walked over to Vicky.

"Well if you want we can be friends." he said blushing a little.

"I'd like that." she said as she smiled and blushed a little.

Blue helped Vicky up and they went towards Windy Valley.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “Surprise in Windy Valley”

Trixie's Third Story

Chapter Three "Surprise in Windy Valley."

Trixie Tails Amy and Knuckles were talking when Sonic showed up.

"Hi Am-." Sonic started. ."Where have you been!." interrupted Amy.

"Well I was just enjoying the scenery." answered Sonic.

"While I have been waiting all day!." said Amy as she got out her hammer.

"Calm down it's not that big a deal." said Sonic waving his arms back and forth.

"Not that big a deal!." yelled Amy mad.

"It's ok I'll go with you now." said Sonic a little nervous.

"Well I don't wanna go with you anymore I'm going with."

Amy started then stopped and looked around.

"I'll get Sonic so jealous that he won't forget me again." she thought as she looked at Knuckles and thought ."Not in a thousand years." then she looked at Tails. ."Tails." Amy finished.

Amy walked and took Tails by the hand.

"Come on Tails were going on a picnic." said Amy as she was walking off.

"What?." said Tails as he was taken off.

"Oh so you're going to play it that way huh." thought Sonic as he looked at Trixie.

"Come on Trixie I'll show you around." said Sonic as he grabbed Trixie and ran off fast. "Well it's a good thing there aren't any more girls around." said Knuckles relived.

A bat showed up

"Hay Knuckie." said Rouge.

Knuckles didn't say anything for a moment then ran off screaming.

"Can't a girl say hi without the boys running away?." said Rouge with her nose pointed high as she was flying off.

Vicky and Blue were walking to Windy valley when they stopped in there tracks.

"What happened?!." said Vicky surprised.

All of Windy valley's houses were broken into and smashed and damaged. Vicky ran inside Dip's house and looked around and Mint was under the bed.

"What happened?." said Vicky helping Mint out from under the bed.

"I don't know they…they…they took Dip and everyone, Dip told me to stay under the bed." said Mint shivering.

Blue looked around and saw a note hung on the now broken fridge.

"If you want to see you're friends again bring me all you're chaos emeralds." said Blue reading the note aloud.

"But we don't have any they were all scattered." said Vicky.

"Well I guess were going to have to find some." said Blue.

"Chaos emerald?." asked Mint. ."It's the glowing gem we saw, remember?." said Vicky. "Oh ok I remember." said Mint. ."Wait a minute! Trixie and Tails went to try to find one with the emerald tracker, if we go find them they might already have one." said Vicky. "Why are these chaos emeralds so important?." asked Blue. ."It's a long story let's just find them." said Vicky as she started to walk off. ."Can I come?." asked Mint yanking on Vicky's tail. ."It's not safe you'd better just stay here." said Vicky looking at Mint. "Ok." Mint said as she sat down a little disappointed and scared. ."Don't worry we'll bring Dip back I promise." said Vicky as she went to go find Trixie.

When Vicky and Blue went off she went onto her room and picked up a picture.

"I hope you're all right." said Mint as she looked at a picture of her and Dip.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds”

Trixie's Third Story

Chapter Four "Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds."

Trixie and Sonic were sitting down next to the beach when Trixie started laughing

"Why are you laughing?." asked Sonic.

"You just wanted to make Amy jealous didn't you?." said Trixie still laughing.

"Oh well yeah sorry." said Sonic looking at Trixie.

"Oh well I suppose we'd better get going." said Trixie getting up.

"Ok thanks Trix." said Sonic as he stood up.

Trixie and Sonic headed off. Amy and Tails were still on their picnic.

"This isn't working where's Sonic?." asked Amy.

"I think he went with Trixie to show her around." replied Tails.

"What?!." said Amy turning red.

"Well I'd better go now." said Tails as he got up and cleaned up the picnic mess.

"Ok see you later Tails." said Amy as she walked off with an empty picnic basket.

Trixie and Tails were walking back home and met up with each other.

"Hay Tails how was you're day?." asked Trixie laughing quietly.

"Amy will try anything to get Sonic to notice her." said Tails.

Trixie and Tails were laughing and giggling. But as they were going home they ran into Vicky and Blue running as fast as they could.

"Trixie." said Vicky breathing hard.

"Vicky? What's wrong?." asked Trixie.

"Dip Ken and the others have been kidnapped." said Vicky.

."What?! Oh no." said Trixie worried.

"The note said we need to give a Chaos Emerald to them if we want to see our friends alive." said Vicky.

Blue looked over at Trixie and Tails.

"Two twin tailed foxes?." asked Blue.

"Yes I'm Tails and this is Trixie, what's you're name?." asked Tails curiously.

"I'm Blue and well I guess I'm going to help." answered Blue.

"Tails can we use the emerald tracker?." asked Trixie.

"Well we can try, but it doesn't seem to work perfectly, we did use it but it went to the master emerald I guess." said Tails showing the tracker.

"Why don't we use the Pink Glider and find it?." asked Trixie.

"That's a great idea." said Tails as he went over and brought the Glider out.

"It's all ready, let's so." said Tails exited.

Everyone got in the plane and put their seatbelts on. Tails sat in the front seat this time with Trixie behind him and Blue and Vicky in the back seats. The plane started and they flew away to find the chaos emeralds. Mint was still sitting in her bed with her pillow on her lap and the picture of her big brother in her hands.

."Why dose this have to happen?." thought Mint.

She looked out the window but all she could see was the sunset. She put the pillow back on the side of her bed and went outside.

."I can't help Dip by just staying here and doing nothing, I have to find him." she thought.

Mint ran out off looking for her brother all by herself. Tails and everyone were still flying looking around when the tracker was picking up something.

"The tracker's picking up something, it could be a chaos emerald." said Tails putting the landing gear out.

The plane landed and everyone got out.

"It's heading that way." said Vicky pointing.

The tracker was making a blinking noise with an arrow on the screen.

"Let's head that way." said Tails.

They started going but Blue stopped.

"Aren't you going Blue?." asked Vicky.

"I'll be with you in a minute Vicky, you go on I'll catch up." said Blue.

"Ok don't fall behind." said Vicky with a smile.

Tails Trixie and Vicky went off and Blue stayed for a moment. Blue looked at his wrist and to the communicator he was wearing.

"Have you completed you're task Blue?." asked a dark voice coming from the communicator.

"Almost sir they're leading me strait to the emerald." replied Blue pressing a button on his communicator.

Then he tucked it under his glove where nobody could see it and went to catch up with Vicky and the others.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “A Stunning Surprise”

Trixie's Third Story

Chapter Five "A Stunning Surprise."

Mint was still running looking around for Dip.

"Dip where are you?." mint thought.

Suddenly there was a large group of robots heading towards her.

"What do you want you mean robots?!." yelled Mint to the robots.

The robots beeped and made blinking sounds.

"Now scanning." said the robot.

A red light was pointing at mint and went down and back up again.

"What did you just do?." asked Mint

The robots said nothing and started pointing guns up at Mint.

"Ahhh!." yelled Mint running away from the robots.

A shot came at her and she was sent flying away.

A pail yellow fox with a robotic arm and leg came and picked her up and started running carrying her.

The robots looked around and started to walk off.

"Are you ok?." asked the fox

"I'm fine thanks Gizmo." said Mint getting up.

Gizmo stood up.

"Wow you're really strong." said Mint

"Thanks I'm upgrading the computer on my arm to be faster." said Gizmo rubbing the back of his head.

"Why were you all the way out here?." asked Gizmo.

"I was looking for my brother he was taken with all of the others." said Mint

"Hay…why weren't you taken?." asked Mint.

"I was upgrading but I can't get a signal for my computer back at Windy valley." replied Gizmo.

"All the others think I'm too young to help." said Mint looking down.

"I don't think so, you're only two years younger then Me." said Gizmo smiling.

"Well I want to go find my brother, do you want to come with me?." asked Mint.

"Ok I want to see if my new upgrade works, you can count me in." said Gizmo standing up.

Mint and Gizmo went off to find Dip and the others. Meanwhile Vicky Trixie and Tails were still looking for the emerald.

Blue came over and caught up with them.

"It's found something!." shouted Tails in excitement.

There was a green glow coming from underground.

"Can anyone here dig?." asked Trixie.

"I can." said Blue with a grin.

Blue did a slow spin-dash and came back with the emerald.

"You did it!." said Vicky closing her eyes in excitement.

Suddenly there was a ringing noise

"What's that?." asked Trixie.

Blue pulled back his communicator

"Have you found it yet?." asked a dark voice.

"Yes sirs I've gotten you're Chaos emerald." answered Blue.

Trixie and Tails gasped and Vicky had a look of horror on her face.

"What did he mean Blue? You're not taking that chaos emerald are you?." asked Vicky.

"This emerald is going to my master." Blue said.

Vicky's face expression was as if her hart shattered into a hundred peaces.

Tails and Trixie were shocked

Blue began to run off with the emerald

"How could he double-cross us?." said Vicky falling to the floor.

Trixie and Tails walked over to her.

"He said he was my friend." said Vicky starting to cry.

Trixie picked Vicky up.

"It's ok we'll get it back." said Trixie.

"Blue he…I want that emerald back and I'm not going to stop until I get It." said Vicky getting in the Glider.

Trixie and Tails got in and went to find Blue.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Ring Trouble”

Trixie's Third Story

Chapter Six "Ring Trouble."

Tails was flying the glider with Trixie behind him and Vicky in the back seat when they spotted Blue running.

"Stop following Me." said Blue

Suddenly Trixie moved her arm and pressed a button by accident and four power rings flew out at Blue.

"Oh no I think I pressed something." said Trixie panicking.

Blue stopped and the rings flew at him. He caught them in his hands and they slid over his gloves and the other two slid over his feet. Tails landed the Glider quickly. And Vicky jumped out.

Vicky felt depression disappointment and anger all at the same time.

"I'll get the emerald back." said Tails getting ready to fly over and take them.

Vicky stopped him and Trixie looked strangely at Vicky.

"Let me handle this." said Vicky taking out her hammer.

Trixie and Tails stood there watching.

"You'd better bring that emerald back." said Vicky leaning on her hammer.

"This emerald is going to my master." he said.

Vicky felt a sudden rage.

"You lied to me." she said.

"So what It's my job, it's not my fault you're so trusting." said Blue with his rings glowing brighter.

"I'll show you not to mess with me!." she shouted swinging her hammer fast.

Blue blocked Vicky's hard blows and fought back.

Trixie and Tails stood there with the mouths wide open.

"Did you know she could use a hammer?." asked Tails looking at Trixie.

"No I had no idea." said Trixie looking at Vicky fighting hard.

While this was going on Mint and Gizmo were still looking for Dip Ken and the others.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?." asked Mint quietly.

"I'm sure we will." said Gizmo smiling.

They were walking when they saw a strange glow in front of them.

"It's a chaos emerald!." said Gizmo watching the yellow glow.

Gizmo went to pick it up went something happened.

"Gizmo? Are you ok?." asked Mint a little worried.

Gizmo just froze still standing near the yellow emerald.

He moved a little and his robotic arm grabbed the emerald and went haywire.

Gizmo had no control over his body his arm moved and he ran fast with his robotic parts.

"Gizmo!." Mint yelled afraid for him.

His eyes turned red and he wasn't in control in any way. He jumped at Mint and attacked her. Mint lay on the ground staring at him when four Hedgehogs showed up.

"He has a chaos emerald!." said the black spiky hedgehog.

It was Spike Rex Power and another girl hedgehog with red spikes blue jeans a headband and a t-shirt.

"Open you're laptop and hotwire his system Jewels, I'm going to get that emerald." said Spike running to get his hands on that precious gem.

Gizmo looked at Spike for a moment and attacked him.

Spike pounded Gizmo to the ground and did a spike-spin-dash. (A lot like Sonic's spin-dash but Spike's spikes made it a lot more deadly)

Jewels pulled out a black laptop and connected and shut down Gizmo's system.

Gizmo lay there defeated.

Mint looked at Gizmo and saw Spike readying to go off

"Well this is my lucky day, a chaos emerald." said Spike clutching the yellow gem.

"Looks like we're going to win this battle, yet." said Power.

Spike ran off with Power Jewels and Rex following close behind.

Mint ran over to Gizmo.

Gizmo was lying there lifeless.

Mint looked to see his built-in keyboard opened.

"I think Trixie showed me how to use a computer once maybe I can help him." Mint thought to herself.

Mint went over and typed on the keyboard and pressed a button.

Gizmo started to move again.

Mint moved over afraid his system would go haywire again.

"I guess my upgrade didn't work." said Gizmo chuckling a little.

"I'll say." said Mint laughing and helping Gizmo up.

Gizmo was badly damaged

"I think you need help you're all scratched and you're parts are bent." said Mint looking at him.

"I'm sorry Mint I didn't mean…." started Gizmo.

"It's ok you don't have to say it, you didn't do it was an effect from the chaos emeralds I think." interrupted Mint smiling.

"Well I think you're right I might need mechanical attention." said Gizmo walking rather slowly.

"Then we need to find Tails, Dip we'll have to wait." said Mint with her mind made up.

Gizmo limped and Mint helped him walk over to find Tails.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “Hammer Fight”

Trixie's Third Story

Chapter Seven ."Hammer Tutelage."

Vicky was fighting Blue with all her might and rage and Blue was returning the blows.

Blue was battling as if he had been doing it his whole life, he didn't let Vicky get a shot at him at all.

Trixie and Tails were waiting there to see what would happen until Gizmo and Mint came over hurrying.

"What happened?." asked Tails looking at Gizmo's scratches.

"We found chaos emerald but I…..Well it affected me and I couldn't control myself." answered Gizmo limping over.

Mint was shorter then Gizmo so she was having a hard time keeping him walking.

Tails and Trixie ran over, Trixie put Gizmo's arm over her arm and helped him stand, while Tails ran to look at his system.

"Is he going to be ok?." asked Mint.

Gizmo was having a hard time breathing but he was holding strong.

"He looks in bad shape." said Tails looking at his built-in screen.

Vicky was hurling her hammer hard but it seemed that Blue didn't even break a sweet.

Vicky stopped and stood there looking at him, she saw that his rings were getting brighter every time she took a shot at him.

"Is that all you have? I would have thought you had more in you." said Blue standing their facing Vicky.

Vicky was breathing hard and she was getting ready to fall over.

"I can't let you take that, why do you want it? Who are you working for?." asked Vicky.

"I work for Spike the Hedgehog, He haired me and I will do as he wishes." answered Blue.

Everyone was surprised.

Vicky had a look in her eye that wasn't like the normal Vicky that they had seen, she looked like she was about ready to explode with anger.

"How could you do that?!." said Vicky with tears in her eyes.

"It's my job." said Blue with a strange expression on his face; he looked as if he was almost frightened for a moment.

All the others stood silent watching.

Vicky couldn't take it, she was angry, a deep anger.

She took her hammer and banged and pounded and shot her hammer like lightning.

Blue wasn't affected in the slightest.

Vicky looked at Blue and realized that he had a shield on the whole time, but it seemed to be powered by the rings around his wrists.

Blue shot his feet to Vicky's hammer and knocked it away.

But his ring's light dimmed and stopped for the moment.

Blues shield stopped.

"I can't believe you did this and joined the enemy's side even." said Vicky running towards Blue fired up in anger.

She picked up her hammer and struck Blue and he slid and hit into the glider, there was dust from the force of Vicky's hammer. Blue threw the emerald away and it flew fast and landed on the ground. Then a spiky foe bent over and grabbed it.

"Blue?! You have fallen on account of this pitiful fox?." said Spike standing there looking at Blue struggling to get up.

Vicky fell to the floor, and Trixie ran over to help her.

Tails quickly typed and Gizmo stood up, Mint was speechless.

Jewels came out and then came Power and Rex.

"We had that first!." yelled Mint.

"Finders keepers." said Spike with a dark smile on his face.

Gizmo was acting strange and moving different and there was an odd beeping noise, when a big mustached man in a nightcap came out in a machine.

"I have had a lot of trouble building robots to capture you're friends but yet you do not even come after them?." asked Eggman.

Dip Ken Flame Freeze and all the others were tied up in the robot he was in.

"Dip!." yelled Mint in distress.

"Well if you want you're friends back safely you'd better hand me that chaos emerald." said Eggman with a grin.

Spike took a good look at Eggman.

"What? You expect to get an emerald when I have them." said Spike chuckling at Eggman.

"What?! If you want you're friend's back you'd better give them to me." said Eggman.

"These emeralds are mine, I'm not giving them to a baled nightcap wherein old man." said Spike.

"What? Who are you? You're not Sonic." said Eggman confused.

"Who is this Sonic? I'm Spike the Hedgehog and I don't' care about helpless foxes, I only care about my emeralds." said Spike about to run off.

Blue got up with his knees shacking.

"Sir I…..I failed you." said Blue.

"So you did but I don't care at the moment, I did expect more from you Blue, I trained you myself, and with all those books you've read I would have thought you'd put up more of a fight." said Spike.

"Let Dip go Eggman!." yelled Mint.

"I don't take orders from you, I am the notorious Dr. Eggman, I will not surrender to a little fox like you." said Eggman in a cocky kind of voice.

"If you don't let them all go you're going to be sorry." said Tails.

"Oh its Tails I'm so scared, it's not like you're a match for me, only Sonic is close to a challenge." said Eggman.

Suddenly Vicky got up and looked to Blue and Spike holding the emerald, and then she turned to Eggman.

"I can't take this!." yelled Vicky.

She struck the robot with a strong force, and the robot lay on its sides.

"What? A little light pink fox has tackled my robot?." said Eggman in surprise.

Dip Ken and all of them lay there passed out.

Trixie ran to Ken and untied him; Mint fell to her brother's side.

Eggman was amassed.

"Well I suppose I underestimated you foxes but it won't be the last you see of Me." said Eggman as he retreated.

Spike Looked at Vicky in a devastated manner, but it passed and he started to run off with Blue Jewels Power and Rex following.

"He's getting away." said Gizmo looking to Spike running off with the emerald.

Tails helped everyone up. Trixie untied them all.

"Why didn't we run after them?." asked Gizmo.

."We'll get it back but right now the others are hurt." said Mint looking up at him.

Dip stood up and hugged his little sister. Mint turned to him and smiled.

Ken sat there and Trixie put her hand out to help him up.

"H-h-hi Trixie." he stuttered.

Trixie smiled with her eyes half-closed and helped him up.

Flame and Freeze got up and the others soon followed.

Vicky sat away from everyone with her head in her hands and tears in her eyes.

Trixie looked to her and walked towards her.

"Hi Vicky." said Trixie looking to Vicky.

Trixie sat down next to her.

Vicky Lay on Trixie's knees and started crying.

"He…….I…." started Vicky quietly and upset.

Trixie hugged her and held her close to her.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Vicky." said Trixie almost drawn to tears.

Vicky wiped her tears away and gave Trixie a sort of half smile.

Trixie got up and Vicky followed.

"Man, did I miss something?." asked Flame turning to the robot.

Freeze laughed.

"Well it's about time we head home." said Vicky starting to head towards windy valley.

They all headed home.

But Tails forgot all about his Emerald tracker.

It was glowing and beeping but nobody was around to hear it, but that's another story.

The End


End file.
